fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Natane Hayate
Hakuro Hayate is a member of the Serpent King Guild, as well as a member of Team Syrus, the strongest team in the guild. He's the main character of The Tale of Serpent King. Appearence Hakuro is a young man of below average height, which usually leads to his enemies underestimating him, much to his annoyance. He has a muscular build and spiky hair that's tied back in a long chord. He has brown eyes and a pale skin-tone. Like all members of his family, he has very dark-colored hair. He also has some slightly pointed ears, giving him a somewhat cat-like appearance. Hakuro's typical attire resembles that of a martial artist and consists of a white, sleeve-less gi, as well as a red sash and black gloves that have the Yin-Yang symbol on the back. He also wears strange wicker shows. He rarely wears anything besides this and even sleeps in his gi. His signature piece though is his dark red head-band, which he always wheres on acount of it being the last gift he recieved of his long-lost sister. The head-band also has a Yin-Yang sign like his gloves. Personality Hakuro is generally a kind and happy person, but he also loves teasing people, especially his teammates. He usually goes out of his way to get a laugh, for himself or for someone else. He strongly believes in justice, but also believes that occasionally breaking the rules is okay if it's for a friend, showing how dedicated to his comrades he is. Despite Hakuro's friendly disposition however, if you mention his height he'll quickly lose his temper and lash out at whoever said it. Hakuro also can't stand one other thing, someone hurting an innocent person, and will easily fight for whoever was hurt, letting his rage take over and not holding back. History Magic and Abilties Extreme Speed: Hakuro has shown that he possesses devistating speed on the battle field to such a point that weaker mages can't even follow his movements. He's easily able to keep up with High Speed users and has even boasted he's the second fastest mage in his entire guild (behind Master Ponya). However, while his speed is great, he would still be pretty powerless against a user of magics like Slowing Magic. Enhanced Senses: Another abnormal ability of Hakuro's is his enhanced senses, mainly his smell and eye-sight. Hakuro's smell is extremely sharp, allowing him to sense scents from hundreds of yards away and track them for long periods of time. His sight is also impressive, allowing him to see extremely clear for very long distances. This not only makes him a better fighter, but gives him several supportive abilities as well such as tracking. Flight Magic: Flight Magic is a variant of Air Magic, by creating an invisible platform of Eternano on the air, the user is able to stand, sit or perform any motion on it whilst remaining in the air. Hakuro learned Flight Magic recently, and although he had a rocky start that involved many crash-landings, he's become very good at using the magic. Great Sage Arc: The ways of learning Great Sage Arc are still mainly unknown, but what is known is that a user must spend many years practicing meditation in nature, far away of human contact. When activating Great Sage Arc the user gains specific facial markings, unique to them, which usually share similarities to the users Sage Animal. Once the user has transformed, they gain immense boosts in both speed and strength, but the user also gains the ability to manipulate magical pressure. To do this, the user releases their magic energy into the air around them, creating something similar to a bubble. The can then pressurize this magic power, allowing them to create shockwaves and increase their attack range greatly. Hakuro's Sage Animal is the tiger, and while using 'Great Sage Arc '''his teeth, especially his canines, become very sharp and long. His finger-nails also grow into longer claws, and he gains thick, red, whisker-like markings on his cheeks. Quotes Trivia *His appearence is based on Ray Kon from ''Beyblade. *Acording to an article featuring Hakuro in Sorcerer Weekly **His favorite food is dango, while his least favorite food is roe, **He has completed 79 official jobs: 51 regular, 18 S-Class, 0 SS-Class, 0 10-Year, 0 100-Year, **His desired opponent(s) are Miro Syrus and Makyo Hayate, **His favorite thing about Serpent King is "It's reliable members," **His hobbies are martial arts and training, amoung other things. Category:Yahoo774 Category:Serpent King Guild Category:Team Syrus Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Main Storyline Character Category:Lost Magic User Category:Hayate Clan